1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination apparatus for allowing three color primary light components to be respectively incident onto liquid crystal light valves; and more particularly to a projection apparatus which modulates the incident beams of light by the liquid crystal light valves to perform a color synthesis for the modulated beams of light and projects the resulting chromatically combined light as a color projection image with a projection optical system.
2. Related Background Art
The projection apparatus has been known as an apparatus which decomposes a beam of light emitted from a light source into three primary components that are R light, G light and B light, respectively, a reflection type light valve is disposed for each color light, each of color lights incident onto corresponding one of the reflective type light valves is modulated either by a light color or by an electric signal for each color to be emitted, the emitted lights are chromatically combined with a color synthesis optical system to project a color projection image by a projection lens. A conventional projection apparatus is disclosed in International Publication W096/20422.